Potential
by Moonkitty Liafle
Summary: Several years after Endless Waltz, Heero learns a lesson from Relena. WARNING: Mature Content, Death-related themes.
1. Default Chapter

Potential **__**

Potential

By: Moonkitty Liafle

Rating: PG-13 (for graphic images and death-related issues)

Pairing: HyxRp

A/N: A little break from Masquerade. Something I randomly thought up and wrote in one day. I didn't really think I'd finish it, but here it is. If you want a sequel, tell me. Other than that, bon apetit!

They had worked out a friendship of sorts, both understanding that progress in their relationship would have probably ended up in them hurting each other, for they were both too scarred by war and death and abandonment to understand much about how to love or live.

One, was a man with blood stained hands, a person with no past. The other was a woman who was admired and brave enough to face the world. Both were manipulated and used throughout their entire lives. They were both too afraid that they would try and exploit each other to try and be together.

Heero Yuy didn't look up from his computer until she threw the file on his desk.

"Good morning, Relena." He said with out a hitch, "Where to today?"

"Central America. I'm going to have a discussion with colony L452 and Nicaragua today. Apparently they can't work out a trade agreement without trying to cheat each other."

"When are we leaving?"

"One hour. Is that to soon?" At his nod, she winced, "I couldn't help it. This suddenly came up. Nicaragua made a joking threat and now L452 is up in arms and prepared for battle. It does not look good."

"I'll manage." She never once flinched away from his cold voice, never felt any fear in the way he carefully kept his face and posture devoid of expression, how his eyes were cold and fiercely blue.

She smiled, "You always do."

She moved and walked out smoothly, with an unconscious, powerful grace that spoke words she did not need to say: I will do anything to succeed in what I think is right. She looked so innocent and reliable, that it was understandable why so many people could follow her. Her languid self-assurance was merely a cover, for he knew that somewhere buried deep inside of that strong young woman, there was a great deal of pain.

"Caffeine is not good for you, Heero," Relena said over the whine of the plane. Heero had strapped himself in a seat near the window, coffee cup in one hand as he typed with the other. Grinning at his lack of reply, Relena shoved her bag in the overhead compartment and settled herself in the seat opposite him.

The private jet was very fast, and of the topmost quality, one of Heero's many demands for her safety. She had laughed and waved her hand in compliance. He muttered something about lack of concern.

Relena rested her cheek in her palm, idly watching the plane mechanics scramble around on the landing like black ants.

"What are you thinking, Relena?" Heero didn't really ask personal questions, but for some reason, he liked to ask this one whenever she spaced out.

"Just about our situation. You know," she was grinning as she spoke, and not making eye contact, "when you said you would protect me, I was certain it would be from the shadows, not as a bodyguard."

He took a sip of his frappaccino, "That would have been illogical. Taking care of threats and keeping myself hidden from you would be a waste of effort."

"Ah yes, that makes sense," she did not seem affected by his words, "Why didn't you just break your promise though?"

He looked up from his laptop, a touch of froth on his upper lip from the coffee. His eyes were death serious, "I never break my promises, Relena."

"How much longer, Heero?"

Theyt had been on the plane for quite a while, and Relena was exhausted from the effort of keeping awake. She hadn't had much sleep the night before, having had lots of paperwork to do, and her tiredness was apparent.

"Get some sleep, we still have an hour."

She shook her head. "Oh no, I want to be alert when I step off that plane, not sleepy eyed."

He looked at her over the top of his computer, "Get some sleep."

"What are you typing?"

"I'm arranging security measures for when you arrive in Nicaragua."

"Oh." She snuggled her head on the side of the seat and closed her eyes, "I suppose shutting my eyes for a little while will be alright"

She was instantly asleep.

Heero continued to type, but after a while his hands seemed to stop themselves, and he found himself closing the computer to look at the woman he was protecting. Her hand curled around the slope of her cheek, and her hair tumbled about her in seemingly arrange disarray. Her pale face had a sort of peach fuzz that softened her features. She was an untouchable goddess.

Untouchable, he mused, no matter how much he longed to.

He could not see the future.

No one really could, at least not that thoroughly.

He couldn't, for instance, perceive the engine going critical. He couldn't foretell the explosion on the left wing, sending the plane careening, ugly black smoke polluting the clear, peaceful sky.

She was awake just as quickly as she had fallen asleep, "Heero?"

He looked out of the window nervously, "Relena, fasten your seatbelt. We're going to crash." How could he sound so calm?

Her eyes were wide, that vivid, passionate glint he loved so much was gone. But there was something in them he had never seen before, a sort of acceptance, "I thought as much."

"Well then what the hell are you doing talking to me?! Get yourself ready!" He was fit to explode. Heero was never out of control. Ever. Except when he was around her. Damn it! Damn it all!

"It's okay, Relena. I know we're both going to survive."

She chewed her lip silently, her stomach plunging as they fell towards the Earth, "I hope so, Heero. I hope so."

Status? Alive.

Condition? Negotiable.

Location? A forest. Correction: a rainforest. Correction: a rainforest in the middle of nowhere.

Status of Relena?

Status of Relena?

Status of Relena?

He scanned the wreckage, pulling himself out of his seat. Where was she? Then he saw it. A pale, outstretched hand under the blackened debris, fingers reaching to the sky.

Status of Relena?

He moved towards her, moving the sheets of metal with care.

_Unknown._

He exposed her body to the daylight, eyes wandering over her with desperate fear. Her other hand was on her stomach. The impact of the seatbelt had torn into her, and she was gripping her belly as if she was holding in her guts with her hand. Her hair was sticky with blood, her clothing torn and ragged. Her eyes were shut, and she was mercifully unconscious.

"Relena" Was that his voice?

He moved towards her carefully. He had to move her, for the remains of the plane were all still on fire. He had survived, miraculously. If she livedif she livedwell, that was still to be decided.

She coughed, and blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth and down her chin. So she wasn't unconscious. When he bent down beside her, she opened her eyes slightly, slits of brilliant blue, "I look like shit, don't I?"

He sighed, "You've had better days."

"How long do you think I've got?"

He met her eyes seriously. She deserved the truth, "Not long."

She smiled grimly, "Not like thisI didn't want it to be like this." She spat up more blood. Blood. It was everywhere, "Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"There's a chance. The preventers always track our plane. They'll know where we fell"

She knew what he was thinking. She always did, "But there's no way they could make it in time, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I can deal with that."

She was trying to act brave for him. She always did.

He drew a deep breath, "Let's get you out of here, Relena."

"Sure, I wasn't exactly attached to this plane anyway."

He picked her up with careful arms, and couldn't help but flinch when she screamed in pain.

It had been the best spot for them, a quiet place by a stream, just out of range of an explosion, should the plane do so. He had tried to clean up Relena the best he could, but there was really nothing salvageable from the plane to do so, only bits of wreckage and the scorched skeleton of the pilot. The part of the plane they had been on had broken apart earlier, and they had been flung apart from the plane before things got really ugly.

It was a fluke, really. But then, everything in their lives had been accidents like that. She was looking up at him trustfully, and he only wanted to cry.

"Relena"

"Shush, Heero." She waved away a fly that had been attracted to the smell of blood, "I have something to say."

Her words bubbled in her throat, and her breath stank of blood and her own organs. Her pallid skin was stretched tight across her face, her resplendent eyes the only sign that she was still alive.

He was annoyed. She was always talking too much.

"I just wantedto make a guarantee with you, Heero." She said tiredly, "I knowwe share a special connectionYou were spared, Heero, don't you see?" she paused for a moment, her breath rasping in her throat, "I've done my job in this life, lovebut your jobyour roleit's only just begun." Tears were making her eyes shine even more, and she was letting them slide proudly down her ashen cheeks, "You can't diewith me. You have to promiseto live."

"You're delusional. You called me" He pooled some of the water in his hands and eased it into her mouth.

She smiled slightly as understanding dawned upon him, "Yes, Heero. Love.'"

It took him a moment to get over her words. He had guessed at times, but never "If you love me, Relena, you know I can never make that promise to you."

She raised a blood stained hand and pressed it to his cheek, "But you must. I love you. I don't want you toend that precious potential for lifefor nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated huskily, "You call yourself nothing?'"

He stood up suddenly, waving away the encroaching flies, escaping the stench, "I'll build a fire, send out a signal."

"And burn down the rainforest?"

"If needed."

"Stupid."

"'Stupid?!'"

"Just stop delaying and promise."

"You need to rest, Relena."

"I will when you promise."

He looked down at her furiously, her head slightly crooked on the bad of leaves and crawly things, with an ever widening pool of blood spreading like a carpet of red beneath her. Her eyes. Her eyes were filled with so much intensity, so much love, that he could not refuse.

"I promise."

And Heero Yuy never broke his promises.

They came about an hour later, but she was so delirious, she didn't notice. Heero refused to leave her, enduring the painful helicopter ride to the field hospital with the endurance he was so well known for.

It was days before the doctor came up to him and smiled, saying there was a chance that she would pull through.

He looked over her carefully, watching her breathe in and out carefully, rejoicing in the fact that Earth's angel wouldn't have to return to heaven yet.

The future is undecided, but there's always potential. Good or bad, it's always there.

She made him realize that.

A/N: Boo! I scared yah there, didn't I?


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: WARNING: Sequel to POTENTIAL

A/N: _WARNING:_ Sequel to POTENTIAL! Please read that first.

Interesting little tidbit of info, peeps. I was reading up on color studies when I discovered that the color pink naturally diffuses the urge for violence in human beings and that green inspires loyalty? Hmmmnow what two colors does our favorite gundam wing couple wear? ;P Anyway, this one is actually the most tame piece of writing I have written! I think it make a record PG rating! Let's all applaud! ::pause:: Or, we could just read onI'm finishing this with one last establishment called Cucumber. Opinions, anyone? Perhaps I should just leave it at this.

This story goes out to Cinders and Star Lionessthanks you guys!

~ML

"It really is a miracle she pulled through," the doctor murmured into his clipboard. Heero paid no attention to the man, merely focused on the girl across the glass observation window, who was caught like a fly in a web of devices that were monitoring and aiding her in the slow steady process towards health again.

But, he had mentioned, she was not healed yet. She would be returning for physical therapy and other treatments until she regained full function to all of her body.

Besides the incredible wound to her stomach, she had had a severe concussion. The doctor still didn't understand how she had managed to stay awake until the paramedics had arrived, but Heero did. Relena had always had a stubborn streak in her.

The doctor stretched and patted Heero on the back, "Good job, man, you should be awarded for your rescue."

"No," Heero replied softly, so the other man could not hear, "she saved me."

She breathed fully once, in and out. She was alive. She tried to sit up, only to discover that it really, really hurt.

"Not yet dear." A woman told her absently, and Relena opened her eyes to the brightness.

She was in a hospital bed. It reeked of disinfectant, and a nurse was hovering above her. She was actually changing Relena's bandage, but the dazed girl didn't know that.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting this over the wound on your stomach." She replied.

"Oh shit! I was in an accident!"

"Ah, you remembered," the nurse commented dryly. "You certainly gave us a scare."

"I did?"

"Yes, your intestines had been punctured, and the acids inside were poisoning your bloodstream. You are one lucky girl."

"Thank you."

"Actually, thank your friend. He was the one who explained your condition to the doctor and forced them to operate without the consent of your brother." She looked back down at her, "Do you want to press charges? He did hold one of our doctors at gunpoint- we didn't really have a choice."

"My friend?" Relena asked, head still fuzzy.

"Your bodyguardHeero Yuy."

"Oh, Heero. No, I won't press charges, that's just him being protective."

"Well, you can thank him yourself, he's asleep in the corner over there, he said something about security."

"How long has he been there?"

"Three days."

"What?! How long have _I_ been here?!"

"Four days. The first day was the surgery. He was outside for that."

"Oh."

She smiled at Relena's expression and patted the girl on the shoulder, "He's a really nice catch if you don't mind me saying so. Don't let him go."

Relena looked over at Heero. He was snoring softly in the corner his chin dipped low. Even in while dozing, he was tense and prepared to jump up to someone's aid, much like a coiled spring. She had always loved him, but that love had been put on the back burner by the importance of her job. She had hoped that one day they could work out a romantic relationship, just as something to deepen their bond.

Love him? Yes, she loved him, but she knew that she was not right for someone like him. Still, she looked down at herself, lying vulnerable in a hospital bed, too tired to even get up, and felt embarrassed.

The nurse straightened, "I could waken him for you."

Relena shook her head gently, well aware of the throbbing pain in the back of her head.

"No, that won't be necessary."

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at him, almost accusingly. She couldn't begin to describe or even acknowledge what had happened to her, because, for one brief moment, she had been hovering between life and death. She had felt so unburdened, so unattached. Her body was so light and unstressed. She did not feel the tug at her heart as her blood circulated, or the familiar grip of gravity keeping her down.

But something had kept her there. A pair of bright blue eyes, a familiar touch coursing through her as he tried to keep her alive, a painful need keeping her close to her physical body.

She didn't believe it was his need for her or her need for him keeping her there, but an attraction of souls that made it seem as if she could not leave without the other half of her spirit. He was a part of her. They had both had affected each other's lives so very much, that separation would only destroy them.

He jolted awake, as if he knew she had been thinking about him. Immediately his gaze was focused on her in a very demanding way, "What are you doing awake?"

She rose her eyebrows warningly, "Are you saying I don't have the right to be awake?"

He didn't reply. She laughed lightly at his discomfort, then winced and held her side. He rushed over to her bedside.

"Stupid. Don't exert yourself."

She felt very self-conscious suddenly. Waspishly, she batted away his helping hands, "I'm fine." She coughed suddenly, and pain laced up her abdomen and into her chest, she let out a surprised gasp.

"I told you not to exert yourself," he reprimanded, and left to find a nurse.

She grinned at his stupidity and pressed the Call Nurse' button on her headboard.

Heero returned with a confused and angry nurse in arm, only to find Relena being attended. She smiled at him smugly, enjoying their power play with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"This can't go on! She keeps refusing my help and trying to tick me off deliberately!" Heero shouted at the doctor several days later, "I demand that you do something!"

This man, an excellent representation of fine medical school training, had been cornered by the irate bodyguard while trying to leave for home.

Shrugging professionally, the man pushed up his glasses and sighed, "How long have you known Ms. Darlian?"

"I don't knowmaybe four years." Heero replied.

"And, Mr. Yuy, in all of these years, have you ever seen her look weak?"

It took him a moment to consider that, "No, I've never even seen her cry."

He grinned, "Well, there's your answer."

He pushed past Heero and began to stroll down towards the parking lot. He almost laughed when he heard the frustrated, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" echo across the hospital parking lot.

He turned slightly, never breaking his stride, "You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

__

That would teach him for putting a gun to my head!

"Well, look who's back among the living!" Relena exclaimed from her seat on the wheelchair, tilting up her chin to look fully at her bodyguard, "I'm fit as a fiddle and back in action!"

She flexed her biceps. He glared at her. "Why are you still in a wheelchair then?"

She giggled, "I'm saving my strength!"

They did that a lot, teased back and forth, not really flirting or joking around like friends, just enjoying themselves in the other's company. Of course they wouldn't normally admit that to anyone, or even knew that the other enjoyed their jesting, but Relena had tilted that balance. She had made a confession that could not be ignored.

Yet, she was pretending she had never said anything, an action that confused Heero. In fact, she was treating him in a challenging and defiant manner that unsettled him even more than the lack of conversation.

Idly, she flipped up the footrests on the wheelchair and brought herself to her feet, "Any death threats outside, Heero?"

They were inside of the hospital lobby, and just beyond reporters were pushing at the tinted glass, attempting to get a glimpse of the famous vice foreign minister. Heero looked at them with marked caution, "I have been monitoring the hospital since you admittance last month. There haven't been any threats recently."

She trembled slightly, as if an invisible wind had brushed against her. Her face was pale, and she was very thin. Heero glowered at her, "Sit back down."

"I want to walk out. I need to set an example." She said between gritted teeth.

"What example? To break hospital regulations? Sit back down, Relena."

She looked at him painfully, as if she were saying, Please don't let me look weak.' Damn it, she knew he couldn't resist her when she looked at him like that.

"Fine, but you had better lean on me."

She looked at him regally, not wanting her inability to be revealed, "I can-"

But he had already placed a hand on her elbow, and another on her waist.

She looked at him, quite startled, concealing her nervousness with laughter, "Are you trying to get me in the tabloids?"

He released her, "Then get in the wheelchair."

She smiled at him in an almost inviting way, "Well, I don't particularly mind"

"Then don't complain." He helped her out the door, noting with concern the way she winced when she breathed out, the way she tried to keep her face still so not to jar the wound on the back of her head.

The media swarmed towards her like bees to honey.

"Ms. Darlian, who was responsible for your accident?"

"Vice Foreign Minister, what are your opinions on the latest dispute in the Senate house?"

"Ms. Darlian!"

"Minister!"

"Relena!"

She was crumbling under the pressure, so recently healed that it was difficult for her to keep up her cool, compassionate composure. Heero felt her trembling under his hands, and he shifted his weight menacingly, causing a lull in the endless questioning. In a clear, calm voice he looked at the crowd of journalists angrily, "Ms. Darlian has just had an accident, she is still recovering. Please grant her the respect she deserves."

It was silent as they made their way over to the car. He wondered vaguely why she was still shaking, not realizing that now she was quivering with fury instead of pain.

"What the hell was that for, Heero?" Relena hissed furiously under the smooth, comfortable car sounds of an engine in motion. Her chauffeur was wisely staying out of the conversation, as bodyguard and politician engaged in a staring match that would have bent steel.

"I was looking after your safety, Relena! Are you inviting a collapse?"  


She narrowed her eyes, "I have a reputation to maintain."

"And I have a job to maintain!" he shot back, "A job that outlines that I must protect you at all costs."

"You are anal, did you know that?"

"At least I'm not hotheaded!"

"What?! You? Not hotheaded?! You blew up your gundam _with you inside of it!_ If that's not reckless, I don't know what is!"

"It was necessary as part of the mission."

You and your missions!"

"You and your pride!"

They resumed their staring contest all the way back to Relena's house.

Their relation cooled from that point to the consistency of frigid subzero temperatures. Relena would spend hours shooting him dirty looks, while Heero did the same. It wasn't exactly the incident that set them both at ends with each other, but the confusion that was left behind. Relena had said she loved him, a statement that threatened to tear their relationship apart. Heero wasn't sure if Relena had really meant what she had said, and Relena was angry that he hadn't reciprocated the avowal with a definite positive or negative reaction.

And they were both too stubborn to give in and admit to what was bothering them.

Their had arguments become so petty, that she had left for her most recent interview without him, claiming a standard security detail was more than adequate. Heero took that rather personally, and had turned on the live broadcast just so that he could glare at her face for an hour uninterrupted.

The interviewer was a wrinkled old lady who simply reeked of class. Relena smiled openly, giving her love freely to everyone.

Except him.

"So, Ms. Darlian, I hear you're up for reelection this year."

She grinned, "Oh yes, but I've been doing too much to really have time to pay attention to a campaign. I don't believe that politicians should forgo their attention to matters of importance just to strut in front the public." They laughed together.

Heero felt sick.

"Finally, Ms. Darlian, would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" The old lady asked, showing off her yellow teeth to full effect.

Pegan, the butler, barged in on Heero at precisely that moment, "Mr. Heero, would you like some dinner?"

Heero barked a harsh, "Go away!" and then eagerly brought his attention back to the telescreen.

Relena fidgeted slightly, "Go ahead. I'll try and answer it." There was a careful warning in her musical voice.

"Is there anyone you are in love with, Ms. Darlian?" the commonly asked question had always received a delicate no comment' from Relena in the past, and Heero expected it with acceptance.

"Yes."

Heero fell out of his chair. Literally.

"Does this person have a name?" she prodded.

"I'd rather not disclose his name," Relena said in a sad, yet warming tone, "You see, the feelings are not reciprocated. I guess I'm not strong enough for him. We're good friends, though."

"Ms. Darlian-"

"I'm sorry, but I believe we're out of time."

"You're right! That's it everybody, please tune in next with for our exclusive with Dorothy Catalonia, daughter of-"

When Pegan returned to the den with a tray of food, Heero was long gone.

He revved the car unnecessarily, speeding along the freeway easily. Heero felt his heart falter and beat uncertainly. She had loved him all of this time, but was pushing him away because she believed she was not good enough for him?!

Of course, then it all made sense. The doctor in the hospital had been right. He had never seen Relena cry in front of him, or even done anything to make herself look weak. She must have thought he didn't think she was strong or brave.

HE pulled up at the station before the credits to the broadcast had finished rolling. Joyously, he set himself by the staff exit and decided to wait for her.

It took a while, but eventually Relena pushed open the staff exit and walked out. When she saw him, she smiled.

He ran over to her.

"So you watched the broadcast." She stated, almost laughing.

"Yeah."

"What did you think?"

"Was it meant for me?"

She gave him a warning look.

"I love you, Relena."

She wrapped her arms around him, yanking her hair out of its official style, letting it tumble over her shoulders in the seemingly arranged disarray he had observed in the plane crash weeks before. She smiled and ran a finger up the back of his neck, "That's good, because otherwise I have just made a fool of myself."

"I don't think you're weak, Relena, I think you're strong, the strongest in the world."

She grinned at him joking, "Nah, I wouldn't go that far."

"You seem unfazed by all of this," he professed, and realization suddenly dawned on his face, "Did you plan it?"

"What?"

"Getting us mad at each other?"

She grinned smugly, "Maybe, maybe not."

He gave her what he believed to be a reprimanding glare.

She hugged him tighter and kissed him full on the lips. She drew away quickly, grinning mischievously at his dazed reaction, "You love me anyway!"

Heero suddenly realized that was doing exactly as she had taught him, he was trying to fulfill his potential, with her, with his life, and with his future.

He held her close.

"Ouch! The stomach!" Relena touched her belly carefully, "Watch it!"

He looked at her stoically, "Let's get you home."

She laughed, "Yes, let's!"


End file.
